2018 Grandol Oil 200 (Totaldrama)
The 2018 Grandol Oil 200 was a great race Highlights Alex Blowman crash Alex crashed into the inside wall hard. Transcript Brent: And Alex Blowman crashed hard. Into the inside wall at the start of turn 1. David: Hard hit for Alex. (replay) Brent: That's good that that S.A.F.E.R. barrier was there. David: Huge impact! That looked like Kyle Carson's 2016 crash at Cali. Brent: He is okay. Edwards and McCarry crash Carl Edwards hit the inside wall while McCarry only spun. Transcript Brent: Whoa. McCarry and Edwards. David: Dangerous spot on the track. Brent: Caution. (replay) David: Looks like both made contact and sent them sideways. Brent: This is not the big one, but this is Florida. There could be a possible chance that there is a big one. The Big One Ty Drafton went into the grass, but Danicar Pontiac slid into Lake Lloyd. Jimmie Johnson and Josh Wings were also involved Transcript Brent: Trouble on the back straightaway. I think this is it guys. David: The big one. Brent: Multiple cars involved including: Ty Drafton, who spun in the grass. David: Danicar Pontiac plopped into the lake. Brent: More cars. Josh Wings and Jimmie Johnson. (replay) Brent: Watch the bright green car. Looks like Drafton spun in the grass. Danicar went through that opening and there. David: #48 and #30 went through that opening but missed the lake. Kurt Buschtire crash Kurt crashed into the grass and lifted himself up. Transcript Brent: Whoa. Kurt Buschtire into the grass. (engine sounds) David: Up in the air. Brent: Caution is out and we will be back. (break) Brent: We are back at Florida. (replay) David: So, we are under caution because of this. Up in the air goes Buschtire. Brent (music playing): Kurt Buschtire goes up in the air and causes 4th caution. Michael McDraftwell flips over the wall. Brent: We are onboard with Kyle Buschtire and a crash. David: A big crash and the catchfence on turn three is torn up. Brent: Can't really tell who that is at the moment. David: Caution is out. Brent: We will be right back. (break) Brent: Red flag is out because of Michael McDraftwell flipping. David: We identified who that car was. (replay) Brent: Wow. Austin Drafton crashes on the apron. He spins and crashes on the apron by pit road. Transcript Brent: A crash with Drafton. Austin Drafton. David: How many cautions do we have? (replay) Brent: Man! Martin Carex Jr. flips. He went over the wall and flipped end over end. Transcript Brent: And a crash. Carex. David: Caution. Brent: Slow down. David: We will be back. (break) Brent: We are back. (replay) David: Watch. Brent: 24 flips I count. Mark Thompson crash Pretty similar to what happened to Kurt Buschtire. Transcript Brent: Whoa. The #98. I mean the #99. Or the #66 of Mark Thompson. David: Pretty similar to what happened to Kurt earlier today. (replay shows in a bunch of angles) Finish Brent: Last time on the backstretch. McCarry leads. (engine noises) David: They are on turn three. Brent: Here the come down turn four. David: Here comes Kyle Buschtire in the inside with all his power! Brent: Kyle Buschtire wins!!! David: WOW!!! Brent: A great conclusion. Results =